


Bug Bites to Fever Brains

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But only a little, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Sometimes, Kix loans his braincell to Jesse because he isn't using it.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Bug Bites to Fever Brains

Jesse startled awake from his slouched position and looked around for what woke him, before landing on the shifting form of Kix on the bed in front of him. While everyone got grumpy and uncooperative when they landed themselves in the medbay, medics liked to prove themselves to be better than everyone else by being wholly unmanageable when they landed themselves in their own bed. Kix was normally no exception, but this time was different. This time, things went a little worse. Jesse reached out to put a hand on Kix’s shoulder before thinking twice. That was a one-way ticket to a black eye courtesy of a soldier taken by surprise. He opted for grabbing Kix’s hand instead.

“ _Cyare_? _Cyar’ika_ , can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?” Kix moaned and tossed his head in response, the fever still running through him. _Karking swamp planets and their bugs_. _Karking medics that take off their helmets on a battlefield._ But it was a moot point. Kix had needed to hear that trooper’s lungs and his helmet was in the way. At least he waited to collapse until they made it back to the ship. Not that Jesse wouldn’t have carried his husband the whole way back anyways. He refocused on Kix as he felt a faint squeeze to his hand. “Hey, there you are. Knew a _shabla_ bug bite couldn’t knock you out.”

Kix made a valiant effort at a smile, but was clearly still too out of it and exhausted to do much more. But there was still a slight tug to Jesse’s hand, and he picked up the message Kix was sending loud and clear. Even in his fever-addled brain, Kix wasn’t going to feel comfortable in a bed without Jesse in it, too. Jesse was happy to leave behind the most uncomfortable chair his  _ shebs _ had ever known to slide into the bed behind Kix. It didn’t matter that the bed was never meant to fit two; he’d make it work. As he pulled Kix down to lay on his chest, Jesse could feel the heat Kix was radiating even through their blacks. It was amazing Kix was even cognizant enough to tell that it was Jesse sitting with him. There was just one last thing to say before his  _ riduur _ could settle down again. 

“I can’t believe you hounded us for hours about wearing bug spray and forgot to spray yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cyare - beloved ('ika - sweetheart)  
> Riduur - spouse


End file.
